Chris 'Horseman' Rowe
Chris 'The Horseman' Rowe was an Australian backyard wrestler who performed for X-treme Championship Wrestling. He was regarded as one of the most respected guys on the roster, and is a big hand in the running of all the xCw shows backstage, as the sound technician. In character, Horseman is a beloved babyface in xCw with a style focused on technicality, high flying, and speed domination. His tag team partner is his real life brother Tony 'Pony' Rowe in a team known as The Stable. He is a former xCw Extreme Carnage Champion and xCw Tag Team Champion and the third wrestler in xCw history to have held 2 titles at once. He was the last On screen owner for xCw. During his time with xCw he had notable feuds with the likes of IKUman, Just Mike, Tazer and Jonny V, and Blade Shaw. Since xCw's closure, Chris has stayed retired and is living life as a guitarist for Rock Band, The Midnight Mules. xCw Career (2003-2010) Chris Rowe's xCw career started in late 2003 when he debuted at xCw Christmas Kaos III, facing the more experienced, unorthodox Scorcher in a brutal battle which saw Scorcher dominate. The "Horseman" as he was referred to (mainly due to his 'horse-like' features on his face he was told he had in high school, hence the nicname 'Horse') then battled Junior Referee Daniel Bonner at the following show to get his first win, with a memorable flying headscissors. The Horseman then suffered a defeat at the hands of Vorny 2 Horny at the following WarZone. Rowe then battled IKUman in an open challenge match at xCw Highway To Hell 2004, coming up short in a chance at the xCw Exteme Carnage Championship, but he still put up a valiant, memorable effort. xCw went on a brief hiatus before deciding on one last show at the time,'' xCw Fight For Farewel'l''. Horseman and newfound tag team partner Vorny 2 Horny found themselves challenging Tazer and Lance Lightning for the xCw Tag Team Titles, as well as IKUman selecting Chris Rowe to be his final opponent before moving away. In one of the biggest events in The Horseman's short career, he not only won the xCw Tag Team Championship with Vorny 2 Horny, but also walked out of Fight For Farewell with the xCw Extreme Carnage Championship with the win over IKUman, making himself only the 3rd xCw star in history to hold 2 championships at one time. IKUman was said to have had a ton of respect for The Horseman, as he shook his hand afterward, having passed the torch. xCw would return in 2006, as Chris Rowe would defend his xCw Extreme Carnage championship for the first time against rival Just Mike, who had been wanting his chance to fight The Horseman ever since he mis-said Just Mike's name several years previous, calling him "Mike". In one of the most entertaining matches in xCw History, Rowe defeated the Canadian superstar. Later in the show, Chris decided to fill in for his friend Scorcher, who had suffered a broken collarbone, and challenged Defuzer as his mystery opponent. Horseman took the beating of his career and lost to Defuzer that day. Another hiatus for xCw was upon the company again, despite their Hall Of Fame ceremony in early 2007, (which The Horseman was given an induction as well) with many believing that to be the last show ever. This however was not to be, as xCw Halloween Horror ''2007 was booked, and a one-day tournament to crowd a new xCw Heavyweight Champion was on the card. Chris defended his xCw Extreme Carnage championship in the first round against a man he had never faced before, a former xCw Heavyweight Champion - Jonny V. Jonny V beat Rowe for the E-C Championship, ending Rowe's 2 year+ reign. Chris was then scheduled to face Scorcher at ''xCw Christmas Kaos IV in a Ladder match, where the winner would recieve a shot at the xCw Extreme Carnage title later in the show. Scorcher was unable to show up due to prior commitments, and Tazer came out to replace Scorcher, with Blade Shaw sanctioning the match then and there, but instead, the 2 former champions of different titles would battle for a shot at the xCw Heavyweight Championship in the ladder match. The Horseman scored the biggest victory of his career, defeating the former 3 time xCw Heavyweight Champion to become the new #1 contender, against his co-tag team champion, Vorny 2 Horny (who won the tournament at Halloween Horror to become the new champion). Later at Christmas Kaos IV, Rowe and V2H lost the xCw Tag Team Championship to Team Canada's Just Mike and Simply Scott, causing friction between the two. xCw One Night Only arrived in mid-2008, the first ever night show. Horseman had the biggest opportunity and match of his career that night, against his tag team partner V2H in the Main Event for the xCw Heavyweight Championship. Unfortunately for The Horseman, he lost, but put up a fantastic performance in his first ever main event match. At xCw Evil Intentions in 2009, Horseman turned his attentions to the guys who took the xCw Tag Team titles away from him and V2H, Team Canada. After battling Simply Scott to a disqualification win thanks to Just Mike interfering, The Horseman had a back up plan should such a thing happen. Out came his younger brother, Tony 'Pony' Rowe, and they beat down Team Canada, wanting a shot at the xCw Tag Team Championships, as they hit a double 'Stable Sandwich' on the Canadians. They would be called The Stable, for obvious reasons. The big night came for The Stable as at xCw Extreme Evolution III they were to battle Team Canada in a 2/3 Falls match for the titles. There would be a spanner thrown in the works though, as Simply Scott was unable to make the show. Nik Arial made his return to xCw after a 3 1/2 year absense, to fill in for Simply Scott. Arial defeated Tony 'Pony' Rowe in his debut in fall 1, and The Horseman defeated Just Mike once again in fall 2. In the final showdown, the 3rd fall, was a tag team match. Arial got the pin for his team and the feud between Team Canada and The Stable seemed to be pretty much over. xCw Retribution 2010 ''saw Chris Rowe be announced as the new on screen owner for xCw, after being an applicant for the job for several months. The Horseman immediately laid down the law, making matches for Blade Shaw (who had lost the job in the previous months) which Blade didn't appreciate. Horseman also was immediately targetted by The Heartbreakers (Jonny V and Tazer). Horseman faced Tazer once again at this show, and to the stunned Longroyd Gardens crowd, scored another huge clean victory over Tazer! The Horseman was flying high as the new owner, but was assaulted after the match by Tazer and Jonny V, and with no Tony 'Pony Rowe there either, Horseman challenged The Heartbreakers to face The Stable at ''xCw Betrayal 2010, but where was his brother then and there? The next event finally came, and not only were The Stable battling The Heartbreakers, but Chris was also facing Jonny V in the main event for the xCw Extreme Carnage championship. During the tag team match though, Tony 'Pony' Rowe turned on his brother and cost them the match. Tony's jealousy of Chris becoming the new owner was apparent. In the main event, Chris (who was obviously very distracted after what had transpired) came up short in his shot at Jonny V's E-C Championship. At the next show, the return of xCw WarZone, Chris accepted Blade Shaw's challenge to a match at the final xCw show - xCw Christmas Kaos V. Blade had been calling Rowe out for months, and finally was getting the showdown he wanted. Horseman also accepted Tony's challenge to a match at CKV as well as hosting a contract signing between Tazer, Jonny V and Defuzer for the CKV main event. In the main event of WarZone in a Dream Match, Nik Arial defeated Chris 'The Horseman' Rowe in a fantastic battle between the two, whom had never had the chance to have a match against one another before. Blade Shaw attacked Rowe after the match, and The Heartbreakers joined in the attack as well, only to have it all spoiled by Defuzer making the save. Arial, Rowe and Defuzer ended the show on a high note. xCw Chrismas Kaos V finally arrived. with no Tony 'Pony' Rowe to be found. After his actions against his brother at xCw Betrayal, he was apparently grounded by The Stable's parents. Chris ended up facing Blade Shaw in the opening match, and after a dramatic and entertaining bout, Shaw scored the victory. The two shook hands after the match. Later in the show, Just Mike's tag team partner Simply Scott could not appear as advertised to face The Heartbreakers for the xCw Tag Team Championship. Owner Chris Rowe came out and announced that the replacement tag team partner would not be him... but Junior Referee Daniel Bonner, Just Mike's mortal enemy. Not surprising to anybody, their tag team failed to retain the titles and Just Mike brutally beat Jnr Ref down afterward. Just Mike would then storm into The Horseman's office and demand a match against him for later in the evening. Owner Rowe accepted the challenge, even after going through a war with Blade Shaw already. After one last incredible fight, finally this time Just Mike got a win over The Horseman. This would be both their last matches, and what a way to go out it was. Since xCw's closure and The Horseman's retirement, Chris has become an I.T technician for a school, and plays guitar in 2 rock bands in Perth, Western Australia. He's been very successful since his time away from the 'Yard', and his legacy in backyard wrestling will be remembered forevermore. In wrestling *'Finishing & signature moves' :*''The Chris Rowe Sandwich'' (Top Rope Splash with opponent sandwiched under a weapon) :*''The Gallop'' (Short splash) :*''Horse shoes'' (Stomping an opponent) :*''Lionsault'' :*''Swinging neckbreaker'' :*''Tornado DDT'' :*''Suplex'' :*''Bulldog'' :*''Missle Dropkick'' :*''Spear tackle'' :*''Flying Headscissors'' :*''Headscissors takedown'' *'Entrance Themes ' :*''"The 4 Horsemen theme" by WCW.'' :*'DVD Release' :*''Horsin' Around - The Chris Rowe Story (2009) : Championships and accomplishments *'X-treme Championship Wrestling''' :*xCw Extreme Carnage Championship (1 time) :*xCw Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Vorny 2 Horny :*xCw Hall of Famer (class of 2007)